1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a football with multiple contoured grip areas for greater contact and better control when the ball is thrown.
2. Background of the Invention
Most inflatable sports balls are made by one of two main constructions: a traditional construction in which an inner bladder is surrounded by outer panels stitched together to contain the inflated bladder; and a carcass construction in which outer panels are laminated to an inner bladder. Examples of balls of traditional construction include some soccer balls, volleyballs and footballs which have pieced and stitched outer panels. An example of a ball of carcass construction is a basketball which has an integral outer cover.
Conventional footballs are constructed in the traditional way by surrounding an inner bladder with an outer skin formed of multiple panels stitched together. In traditional construction, the bladder is inserted into an opening in the outer skin, and the outer skin is laced together to close the opening. The lacing is raised and extends some distance along the length of the football. The laces serve another function as well. When throwing the ball, a thrower generally grips the ball with the fingers along the laces. The lacing enhances the grip on the ball and provides a locus for imparting a spiral motion to the ball as it leaves the thrower's hand to thereby enhance the flight of the ball.
This traditional design is still used today even though modern manufacturing methods and materials do not necessarily require lacing together of the outer skin. In some footballs, laces or lace-like structures are molded onto the surface of the ball even if they are not necessary for construction. The laces are still a reference point for a thrower and the locus for the initiation of a spiral motion. An example of a lace-like element is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,383,660 to Adler et al. in which an elongated indentation array is provided on the surface. Even though the football of Adler et al. does not use lacing for construction purposes, the indentation array is provided on the surface in an area that mimics the location of traditional laces.
An attempt to minimize accidental slippage of a traditional laced football is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,931,429 to Buckner et al. in which the football is provided with spiral grooves extending along the surface of the leather. The grooves terminate short of the pointed ends of the ball. The grooves are filled with an abrasive substance with an adhesive to provide an overall anti-slip cover to the ball to avoid accidental fumbling and minimize error during play.
One category of prior art footballs eliminated the laces and used spiral seams to stitch together the panels of the outer skin. Examples of spiral seamed footballs without laces are disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D235,794 to Kroener, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,194,674 to Riddell. The Riddell patent also discloses fin-like surface ridges that coincide with the seams. The spiral ridges are thin and circular or semi-circular in cross-section, and formed by covering an upstanding seam with latex, by applying cords to the surface of the carcass prior to covering with leather, or by stitching a separately formed cord or bead strip to the exterior of the football.
Another category of prior art footballs which departed from the conventional laced construction eliminated the bladder altogether. Solid resilient foam footballs with externally molded helical finger grooves or channels are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,887,814 to Winter and U.S. Pat. Nos. Re. 33,449 and 4,772,020 to Martin. Because of their elastic foam construction, these footballs do not provide the same heft and feel of traditional footballs.
While the prior art contains numerous attempts to improve ball handling, most still rely primarily on the laces or a lace-like area of the football to provide a grip area. The prior footballs that use spiral grooves or ridges are either formed from a solid resilient foam material or require the use of extra materials in addition to the bladder and covering. None have addressed the need for a football having the same heft and feel as a traditional laced football, but also having improved gripping areas for a thrower to grasp the ball and thereby provide better control and enhanced ball flight.